Systems and applications administrators perform various tasks for computer systems (typically, servers) such as troubleshooting a loss of a connection between two servers, exhaustion of disk space, stoppage of an application, misrouting of application messages, authorization problems, and other application configuration issues. To perform each of these tasks, the systems or application administrator needs and has obtained system configuration and other system information such as hostname(s), network address(es), the identity of applications and their instances that are currently executing, the identity of message brokers that are currently executing, whether the system and its applications are configured for high availability, whether the system has a Super Parallel complex configuration and the names of the system in the complex of which it is a member. A Super Parallel complex configuration has multiple servers/nodes in a complex where the nodes execute serial, symmetric multiprocessor workloads and parallel workloads, and have distributed memory. All the servers are managed from a central multi-server management console. (In the case of high availability, certain types of changes manually initiated by the systems administrator to one server are not automatically made to other related servers, and therefore, the systems administrator must manually initiate them to the other related servers. In the case of super parallel complex configuration, certain types of changes made by the systems administrator are automatically propagated to other servers, which may not necessarily be desired.) The systems or applications administrators obtained the foregoing information as needed to solve current problems.
To gather the information as to the identity of the applications and their instances currently executing, the systems or application administrator performed the following steps: a) extracting configured instance names and primary data locations from an application-specific master configuration file; b) querying the operating system to see which of the application instances is running; and c) querying the running application instances to verify each is responsive and not hung. To gather the information as to the identity of the message brokers that are currently executing, the systems administrator performed the following steps: a) verifying whether the optional message broker is installed for the application; b) if installed, verifying whether the message broker is configured to run with any of the installed application instances (via an operating system query); c) if configured, querying the operating system to see if any configured message brokers are currently executing (running) To gather the information as to whether the system and its applications are configuration for high availability (“HA”), the systems administrator performed the following steps: a) querying the operating system for HA software installation; and b) if HA software is found, querying the application to determine whether any of its instances have been setup to use the HA software. To gather the information as to whether the system has a super parallel complex configuration, the systems administrator performed the following steps: a) querying the operating system for certain files and settings that indicate the presence of configuration files that propagate from a master control workstation; b) if found, verifying whether user accounts and passwords synchronize from the control workstation or are managed locally; c) extracting from the operating system configuration files the name of the control workstation that configuration files synchronize from. To gather the information as to the alias hostnames of the system, particularly when it is a member of a complex, the systems administrator performed the following steps: a) querying network address settings for the server for all addresses bound to this node; and b) using the addresses found to query the “host” file for all hostnames (aliases) that may be associated with this/these address(es) and thus with this node. It is time consuming for the systems administrator to obtain all this information, and prone to human error.
To compound the problem, one systems administrator is often required to manage multiple systems. To efficiently manage multiple systems, it is often necessary for the systems administrator to concurrently open and switch between several terminal sessions, one for each system being managed. For each session, there is a different set of system information needed to perform the system administration tasks. So, the effort to obtain the system information is compounded by the number of systems being managed. Also, with so many sessions open concurrently, the need to frequently switch between the sessions, and the dispersed nature of the obtained system information pertaining to each session, the systems administrator is prone to confuse which system information pertains to which terminal session.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to facilitate the job of a systems or application administrator in managing a single system.
Another object of the present invention is to facilitate the job of a systems or application administrator in concurrently managing multiple systems.